


Touch

by Mithen



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-07
Updated: 2010-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-10 23:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/105732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithen/pseuds/Mithen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock contemplates Jim's hands.  Set after <em>Search for Spock.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Прикосновение](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1454011) by [krasnoe_solnishko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/krasnoe_solnishko/pseuds/krasnoe_solnishko)



  
I watch his fingers, the broadness of his hands, the power that hums beneath the skin. I have seen them curled in a fist, seen them tense and straining at some obstacle, the tendons ridged.

I have seen them gentle a horse, his touch soothing its wildness, calming the trembling in its flanks. There is command in his hands, and tenderness: both at once, a paradox to be studied at length.

I have seen his fingers pressed to glass as if to hold back Death itself, urgent against the barrier between us, a plea I could not heed.

But there is no barrier between us now.

His fingers touch me as the desert wind touches the sand; I am shaped anew each time.


End file.
